Ragnarok Online: Rapid Trixz
by anidisspit
Summary: Out of lots of rivalry to create the 'Perfect Virtual Reality System', Gravity has organized a contest for beta players for their new GamePlay system. 2 weeks into the testing, gamers experience bugs in the system. Will Francis and frds find a way out?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Gravity does. This fanfic of Ragnarok Online is just in its experimental stage. I have been writing stories for a while now, and this is the third one that had been in Please don't be shy to post your reviews.

* * *

**

**For Flamers: Please post your flames in an appropriate manner. We're all writers here.

* * *

**

**Prologue **

A month ago Gravity, creators of the popular MMORPG "Ragnarok Online", gave out VIP (Very Important Player) tickets out to various players around the world for a special beta test of their newly developed virtual game system. Millions of players tried their very best to be chosen, but only 5 passed and were flown to Gravity's research facility in Korea.

**Gravity's private jet...**

One of the VIP woke up after sleeping for 3 hours. He finally got a good rest for the first time after being totally exited to even believing that he was going to Gravity's research facility and testing out their upgraded version of Ragnarok Online. He looked around. The jet was amazing. He had a small room to himself with a personal bathroom and snack bar. There was a curtain that separated him from the other passengers. He decided to check out the rest of the jet plane.

In the next room, he saw a kid probably the same age playing around with his mobile phone seated on the far right, next to the window.

VIP #2: "Just a little bit more and I'll finally get enough zenny (game currency) to buy enough cards to put in my slotted equipment. Hehehe." The kid took a sip out of his soda and went back to his mobile not noticing someone intruding his privacy.

_"Not enough to see here I guess." _Disappointed, Francis opened the curtain to the next room and found a kid that looked too young to be traveling alone. He was surprised that a kid this young could even play Ragnarok let alone be one of the VIPs chosen for the beta testing. He wondered how the kid's parents agreed into sending him faraway by himself. The kid was usually typing away on his computer, playing a game that Francis recognized was another MMORPG he played during Ragnarok's system maintenance. The little kid looked up at Francis and smiled.

VIP #3: "Hai-iii!"

Francis nervously returned a smile. _"Weird."_ he thought to himself. He slowly moved towards the next room. _"Two more rooms to go."_ Francis entered the next room. This is where he had to stop and stare at who was inside. A girl sat in the middle of the room and had a small table that was so low that you could only try eating when you sit on the floor. She sat on a small pink pillow and wore a dress that looked like the ones a girl would wear in an Inuyasha anime of a priestess. Her long dark hair made it more convincing. A book lay open on the table and as Francis got far enough to see her face, he was confused that the girl had her eyes closed with a peaceful expression on her face. Being hypnotized by her appearance he stood in front of her and thought to himself, "I have never seen a real life priestess before." Just then his watch beeped. He tried so hard to get his wrist watch to quiet down that he hurriedly ran to the next room and bumped the seat and fell on the floor.

Francis: "SORRY!" He quickly got up and looked behind him to see if the girl woke up and tried to find where the beep came from. "Hope I didn't hurt ya'?" He peeked behind the curtain. He sighed as he saw the girl still in her meditating position.

"Sir, please return to your seat!" Francis turned around and found an irritated stewardess looking down at him. "We are about to land and if you don't sit down it will be my pleasure to tie you up on your chair myself."

As if in an anime, he shrunk into a small chubby character with a sweat drop behind his head. "Y-Yes mam." Francis opened up the curtain and ran back to his seat, leaving an angry stewardess.

**Gravity's Research Facility…**

Top Researcher: "You four are the best players in Ragnarok Online. Behind this door all of you will enter a world where you will be able to actually enter the virtualized world of Midgar and become all that you can to be." He pulled up a clip board. "Now, I will be paring you up with a partner and… Yes?" One of the kids raised her had in the air.

VIP #3: "Why do we need a partner? Don't you believe in our skills?"

Top Researcher: "Good point, but you won't be clicking your mouse till kingdom come. Your body and mind will literally be in the game and whatever happens in the game happens for real." The researcher smiled at their confused faces. "Now, based on your scores you obtained during the competition, the groups are Francis and Megumi; Robert and Jose."

Fracncis took a small glance at the girl. _"Sweet."_ He gestured to shake her had, but she moved away to get the researcher's attention.

"Excuse me, but if there were five winners, why are there only four of us present?" Megumi blurted out.

The other players started looking around as they just found out that one person was missing. The researcher cleared his throat.

"You will be given a few items that will guide you trough the game." He each gave them a small box. "The manual inside will tell you the rest." The researcher signaled one of the assistants to start the portal.

Megumi tried to ask the researcher another question, but her voice was drowned out by the loud humming and groaning of the round platform. The researcher forcibly pushed the kids onto the platform and gave them the thumbs up. "Have FUN!"

* * *

**Francis**: "Well, what do you think?"

**Megumi**: "It's not much but, the rest of the chapters might not be up until after 3-4 days"

**Francis**: "The more reviews, the faster it'll be put up I guess. Depends on how many people really read this…" looks around "…junk…" looks around again "…or how busy the writer is with school work and such."

**Megumi**: takes a large paddle and smashed it on Francis' head "Please forgive my dufus friend here. He really doesn't know what he's talking about." glare's at Francis

**VIP #3**: "Don't forget to post reviews!"


End file.
